The Elevator
by moonlightfan78
Summary: Second in a series of one shots, purely Jace/Clary fluff. I let me imagination run wild. Please let me know what you think. MA only.


The Elevator

"Go away" She said in a harsh hiss a she pushed him back. Since he'd told her at Taki's that he only wanted to be her brother she'd felt like she was losing her mind, like she was on fire, ready to crawl out of her own skin constantly. She felt as if the life she wanted was just out of reach behind a glass wall and she was unable to break through. Now here he was badgering her again about training, his voice filled with "Brotherly" concern. She felt like she might throw up if he didn't get away from her. How could she stand a lifetime of this loving indifference, when what she wanted most was his passion, his fire, his love? How the hell was she going to watch him date and fall in love with someone else?

She stormed outside the institute and met the blinding sideways rain. She knew it was pouring but somehow being out in it made her feel like she could breathe. The feel of Jace's hands on her during training had been too much and she's had to get away. She stood letting the rain wash over her, praying Jace would get the hint and leave her alone, at least for a few minutes. "_This must not be my day"_, she thought to herself as he rushed out the door after her.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked with an angry snarl as he looked at her breathing hard. "We're not done yet." He stood in front of her with hands on perfect hips looking very irritated, and despite the fact that he was acting like an ass, she thought he was still the hottest thing she'd ever seen. "Get your ass back inside, you can't give up because you get tired, do you think a demon is going to give you a time out?" His eyes shot gold fire and even if she did think he was hot, she still wanted to hit him.

"Jace I'm warning you" she said through clenched teeth "leave me alone." She turned away and began to walk off, pleading with whoever was listening that he would leave her alone. Jace didn't take the hint. His hand clutched her shoulder and tried to turn her back to him and she did the only thing she could at that moment, she hit him. All her frustration and sadness erupted as she swung a wicked upper cut into his jaw. Jace tried to duck but was a fraction of a second too late and her fist landed with a thud.

Jace staggered back and looked at her in shock. She cringed in horror at what she had done. She stared at her own hand then at him and cringed again at the coldly determined look in Jace's eyes as he advanced on her holding his chin. Clary tried to run but he was just too fast for her.

"NO Jace" she screamed loudly as he grabbed her arm. She swung wildly at him but he simply used her momentum to carry her up and over his shoulder. Clary shrieked and kicked at him as he carried her back inside and into the elevator but it did no good. He slammed the door shut and put her down, ducking her next punch.

Jace grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back with one of his own. He caged her body in with his own hard one and gripped her chin with his free hand. Clary tried to get free, tried to ignore the wonder of feeling him against her but failed at both. Clary felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as they cooled her anger. The heart wrenching sadness of it all caught up to her and she was unable to keep herself from crying even though she hated it.

"Clary" Jace said in a voice softer than Clary would have thought possible at this point "what the hell is wrong with you?" He gulped as he saw the tears streaming down her face feeling any anger going cold. He knew one thing, he wanted to make whatever was wrong better, even if he had felt like killing her a minute before. But that was Clary, that was how she affected him. She made him do and feel things he didn't think he ever would and he only knew that he would do anything to make her smile again.

"Clary please tell me what's wrong." Jace demanded softly as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. He knew he was pleading but didn't give a damn. "I wasn't that hard on you."

Jace's attempt at humor cracked the last of Clary's walls and before she knew it she was admitting everything. She knew it was unfair, knew if would kill them both but she had to say it.

"I can't stand training with you and having you touch me like that. I can't take it!"

Jace's brow furrowed as shock drenched him. He felt his heart speed up at her words. His mind spun and he knew that he should step away, knew he should leave it alone but there was some imp on his shoulder that wouldn't let him.

"How do you want me to touch you?" he asked softly holding his breath. It seemed that the whole world hung on her words and Jace couldn't help but feel a moment of Dejavu as the time after the seelie court came to mind. He'd asked her then if there was another way she liked to be kissed and now he was asking her almost the same thing a second time. This time he hoped her answer was different.

"Like you want me" Clary whispered as her eyes slid closed. She was tired of fighting, tired of denying that she wanted him too. She could feel his hot gaze on her boring into her but refused to look at him. She was terrified that she would see disgust in his eyes, he had said he would only be her brother after all. Somewhere in her heart, deep inside though she knew it wasn't true, this would never feel so right if it was.

Jace nearly stumbled back in shock at her quiet words. This moment was all he'd dreamed about since the night he'd lied to her horribly at Taki's. He regretted those words with every breath he'd taken since then and he'd died a little inside at the thought of never touching her the way he desperately wanted to. His hands itched whenever they trained together but he didn't want to scare her away with his desire.

He gently released her hands and stepped back his eyes watching her, devouring her. She still wouldn't look at him and he desperately wanted her to. He slipped his hand behind his body and pushed the button for the elevator. It began its ancient climb to the top and Jace waited just enough time then hit the stop button. The elevator clanged to a stop, stuck between floors. He looked over at her and smiled, this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

He moved toward her quickly, closing the space between them with one long stride. He stepped so close that their bodies touched from shoulder to knees and caged her in with his arms. Clary sighed and breathed him in as he fitted himself against her. His body fit hers so perfectly it hurt. It was like they were made for each other and she couldn't believe that this much perfection could be wrong. She was afraid if she opened her eyes this would all be another dream from which she'd wake up sweaty and needy. He gently lifted her chin and made her turn her face to his. Her eyes were still closed and to him that vulnerability only made her more enchanting. He kissed each eyelid with a feather light kiss which he whispered down her cheek to her ear.

"Like this?" he asked softly, his warm breath blowing over the gentle shell of her ear. His kiss sent shivers down her spine and her eyes popped open almost against her will. She met his golden gaze with her startled green ones and saw his eyes begin to burn. "Or maybe like this?" he whispered gently as his lips swept down and gently claimed hers.

Clary moaned at his tenderness but all the misery of the last several weeks overwhelmed her and she swept her hand up and into his hair jerking him down to her kissing his lips fiercely. Clary sighed against his lips as if she needed him to breathe. Her body bent to his and wrapped around him.

"Just like that" she whispered against his mouth. She molded herself against him pressing her breasts up against his chest and hitched her leg up around his waist bringing him into contact with her heat. Even through her workout pants she could feel his hardness against her and she moaned wanting more. She wondered if she could climb inside his skin, she just wanted to get closer.

Jace's hands shook as they raced up her back and under her jacket. It slid off her shoulders and hit the elevator floor with a thump landing in a soggy pile at her feet. His hands skated back down her arms and ran around her waist. His calloused hands ran up and under her shirt caressing her breasts.

Clary moaned and pushed herself against his talented hands. And he gave her what they both wanted taking his hands and pulling her shirt up and off leaving her in nothing but her black bra and workout sweats. Jace pushed back and took her in holding her hands at her side. His eyes took in the black lace hugging her breasts and he felt his mouth go dry. "Jace" she asked quietly as he held her hands down to her side pushing her breasts up like an offering to his needy mouth."By the angle Jace" she practically sobbed as his mouth caressed her through the lace bra.

"Clary" he whispered reverently as his hands and mouth caressed her "I will always and have always wanted you, you are underneath my skin and in my soul. I love you." He broke off when she arched further against him and they both went up in flames.

Jace unhooked her bra and would have touched her bare skin if Clary had not taken that moment to jerk his t shirt up and off. Her hands caressed his muscular shoulders and chest tracing each rune with light tripping fingers. Jace gasped and pulled her fingers away pinning both her hands above her head in one of his long fingered ones. His other hand slipped down and began to pull her workout pants down. He growled in frustration when his hand met the knot of her pants and to Clary's surprise his fingers fumbled. For a few brief seconds Clary marveled at his lack of dexterity and felt a little chuckle trip out of her mouth. The laughter died on her lips when he grabbed her pants and underwear and ripped them down the middle.

They fell with a soft sigh to the floor of the elevator and Clary's breath caught in her throat. Jace smiled evilly at the small escape of breath and picked her up again pinning her against the wall of the elevator. Her legs gripped his hips and her fingers pushed between them to shove the waistband of his workout pants down.

The fire between them blazed brighter and hotter as her slim legs clasped him and she pulled his pants down with her feet. They both moaned as skin met hot skin and hands and fingers stroked and caressed as their breath labored harshly, sounding louder in the quiet of the elevator as they kissed. Jace nipped his way down her neck and shoulder and worshipped at her breasts as he ran his fingers down and on her.

Jace groaned again to find her wet and ready for him. she moaned against his mouth and arched into his touch silently begging for more. Clary's head swam and she actually did find herself begging against his mouth and with her body

"Clary " jace whispered softly as he pressed against her."I can't wait anymore, It feels like I've waited forever already, Let me make love to you.. Please"

His heartfelt plea was her undoing and she gave him what they both wanted. "Yes " she sighed softly as she grabbed his hips and pulled him to her. Jace and Clary both sighed as he pushed inside her and began to move. Her legs and arms clasped around him tighter as she slid up the wall as he moved. The pressure built and she screamed his name. He kept time with each thrust with whispers of love in her ear. Clary's heartbeat tripled as she screamed again and they both flew over the edge.

They stood wrapped around each other, their breathing a harsh sound in the silence. Jace pulled back and looked at her the smile reaching all the way up to his eyes. He leaned his head down as he slid her down his body capturing her lips with his. She moaned and fell into the kiss feeling lucky to be with him.

Jace reached behind him, his arms still around her, and hit the button on the elevator. Clary squeaked as the elevator chugged to life. She looked up at him in surprise not sure what he was doing. For a moment the fleeting thought went through her head that he was taking them down and she tried to jerk away and reach for her clothes. Jace stopped her with a smile, capturing her hands. Clary looked up at him with a questioning look. Jace picked her up again and rubbed her naked body against his, completely unashamed.

Clary felt her breath catch as his heat met hers and she felt her worry melt away. After what had just happened and with his hot hard body against hers, he could carry her outside and she wouldn't care. She wound back around him as he kissed her again.

The elevator stopped and Jace carried her out into the silence. The hallway was in darkness lit only by witch lights as he strode down the hallway. Clary squealed as she looked around, hoping no one was there. "Jace" she hissed, I'm naked here." Jace smiled and hoisted her into his arms as he kicked the door open on his room.

"Just the way I like you." He said with a smile as he kicked the door shut again as he tossed her on the bed. "I'm nowhere near done with you." He came down and covered her and she smiled up at him.

"I hope not" she said with a saucy smile "otherwise I might have to wonder about your skills." Jace growled and nipped her neck playfully.

"Oh yea of little faith." He said with a mock scowl "Let me give you a demonstration."

"I love you." She said sincerely as she stroked his hair and smiled up into his eyes. His eyes crinkled as he smiled back and shut her up in the sweetest way, showing her just what he could do.


End file.
